


Twilight on Tatooine

by Yenneffer



Series: Poetry box [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Grief, Inter-Trilogy, Poetry, desert worlds, planet as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desert is your heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight on Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from a poem by Robert Frost, "Fire and Ice".

You avoid the fire;

it’s broken from your pain and

visited by ghosts of the past forgotten

not long enough ago;

prerequisite hotness does

not dry the ice nor smooth

the edges of shattered blades in your heart.

 

Desert is peace and sand.

It is hiding and surviving

      /the winds are fierce and so are the people/

It is a hope of the future as there is no present

      /and the suns will burn out the past/

It is being alone

      /you watch and listen, but you do not talk;

       you learn the silence/

The desert is your heart.

 

There is no water;

a few drops of dew becoming mist in the

twin suns,

a death wish soon following them;

it won’t bring redemption if you don’t carry it

with yourself when you step into

the air.

 

And so the world will / _did/_ end in fire


End file.
